Sasuke Vs Naruto
by NotQuiteHuman01
Summary: My take on the epic battle we've all been waiting for, a one shot in multiple parts.


Fight 3

Unofficial combat, several kilometres from the Leaf Village...

The trees were dense and thick in this area of the forest, but amongst them was cradled a small clearing inside of which two figures faced each other. A bubbling seething mass of emotions burned in their eyes as their gazes met, Sasuke saw Naruto with pity and remorse while Naruto saw only anger and betrayal when he looked at Sasuke.

"Give it up Naruto" spat Sasuke tossing a Shuriken at Naruto which he easily dodged. "I'm not returning! Ever!"

"I'd be lying if I said I didn't want you to come back Sasuke" replied Naruto darkly, "but I have a duty to carry out. You are a missing nin and it is my duty to… to… kill you"

Sasuke laughed almost maniacally, "a pathetic loser like you never could and never will beat me!"

Naruto glowered at Sasuke, "Don't call me a loser!" he howled charging. Sasuke sent him crashing to the ground with a swing of his fist only for Naruto to kick him in the chest with both feet and roll over, climbing back up before grinning at Sasuke who was wincing from the hit.

Sasuke smirked, "Very good… Loser!" he said flicking another Shuriken at Naruto. Naruto didn't dodge this one and Sasuke smirked expecting a spray of blood, instead Naruto disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"A Shadow Clone" Sasuke thought slipping his Katana from the sheath and slashing a flying Kunai out of the air, Naruto stepping out into the open wielding a Kunai in each hand.

The two clashed, Naruto slashed at Sasuke only for him to slap the Kunai back with the flat of his blade and nearly slash Naruto in half. Naruto stumbled backwards and slammed his hands together, three Shadow Clones appeared and they all threw Shuriken.

Sasuke jumped upwards to avoid the attack before swinging underneath a nearby branch and sticking to the underside, he bent his legs and kicked away from the branch thrusting his sword at Naruto. Naruto caught the Katana between two Kunai the blade sliding along his shoulder until they were face to face.

"That must hurt" taunted Sasuke motioning towards the cut running along Naruto's shoulder, "Allow me too put you out of your misery!" with a heave Sasuke swung his blade and sent Naruto tumbling away, although he sprung to his feet just in time to dive clear of Sasuke's next slash.

Naruto retaliated with a thrown Kunai, before ducking under Sasuke's follow up slash and punching him viciously in the stomach. Sasuke staggered backward clutching his stomach in pain, Naruto's hands flashed around as he performed the Rasengan. It was weaker when he formed it without a Shadow Clone but quicker, Naruto snarled as he ran forward and thrust his Rasengan at Sasuke.

Sasuke's head snapped upwards, his eyes flashing with the Sharingan and his winded stomach miraculously gone. With a snarl he grabbed Naruto's hand and pulled him around him, tripping him and sending him flying with his own Rasengan. Naruto flew through the air and smashed into a nearby tree in a shower of splinters, clambering out of the debris Naruto slammed his hands together forming a dozen Shadow Clones.

Sasuke sneered at Naruto, "you blockhead loser" he taunted. "You think my Sharingan is just for decoration?"

Naruto growled and charged kicking and punching wildly as Sasuke easily repelled his attacks, it took a few seconds for Sasuke to destroy all of Naruto's clones leaving only the real Naruto facing him. Naruto's hands slapped together again and he summoned another Shadow Clone, Sasuke expected a Rasengan and with a flick of is wrist sent a Chidori shooting towards Naruto.

Naruto surprised Sasuke by rolling away from the attack while still forming the Rasengan, his clone moving with him until it was complete and he lunged forward at Sasuke. Sasuke snarled and his hand flew forward in a hastily formed Chidori, they clashed for a moment as ripples of Chakra radiated from the colliding Jutsu.

Sasuke's face twisted in surprise as Naruto's Rasengan overwhelmed his Chidori and he was sent skidding backwards, Naruto's face was emotionless as he ran forward and caught Sasuke with a blow to the chest. The pair clashed for a moment fighting with only Taijutsu, Sasuke's Sharingan gave him a clear advantage but Naruto fought so ferociously that he didn't have time to do anything other than defend.

After a brief clash of Taijutsu Naruto was sent flying, Sasuke wearing a look of triumph that turned to fury as Naruto landed gently and seemed barely out of breath. The two clashed again and this time Sasuke attacked like a brutal beast, and yet Naruto refused to flinch as he took blow after blow.

The pair separated and Sasuke grew more furious with every passing second, "Why are you still standing?" he roared angrily at Naruto his hand crackling as he formed a Chidori. "This doesn't make any difference! You're still weak!"

Sasuke flew at Naruto with incredible speed, his Chidori less chirped and more screeched as he charged at Naruto. The attack landed and a massive explosion of Chakra rocked the area, clouds of dust and smoke obscured both their visions. Then the smoke cleared and Sasuke nearly howled in anger, his Chidori still crackled in Naruto's hand.

Naruto's Sage Chakra rippled in his hand as it held back the Chidori, his face bore the telltale signs of his Sage Mode transformation but still no emotion. Naruto slapped Sasuke's hand away, "the Pervy Sage said that the day will come when people will understand each other. I know you understand me and I understand you, but you need to understand what he taught me… I am far from weak, I'm strong enough… I have to be."

"I don't give a damn what that pathetic excuse for a Sanin taught you!" Sasuke shouted angrily, the curse seal starting to appear on his face. "That perverted fool is dead! Along with his stupid ideals!"

Naruto looked at Sasuke, his whole body was shaking with rage and his eyes bore nothing but pure hatred. "DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT ABOUT THE PERVY SAGE!" he screamed with the force of pure hatred behind it, "TAKE THAT BACK OR I'LL KILL YOU WHERE YOU STAND!"

"Just try it" muttered Sasuke smugly, the curse seal now covered the whole of his body and he burned with a new level of strength.

Naruto snarled at Sasuke, he saw nothing but a wall of burning crimson fury, and with a bellow of anger he charged.


End file.
